


Полем вдоль межи

by Lundo



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Пять раз, когда Брюс обнял Альфреда.





	Полем вдоль межи

В первый раз Альфред вытаскивает его из колодца за домом Уэйнов. Ещё живы его отец и мать. Брюс ещё подолгу играет в саду, возвращается с расцарапанными коленями, в испачканных шортах, и смеётся заразительно и громко. Брюс ещё не считает страх чем-то постыдным и всхлипывает, сжимая влажными пальцами ткань пиджака Альфреда.

Брюс перепуган и пытается объяснить Альфреду, почему. Альфред пытается передать его с рук на руки отцу. Брюс сопротивляется, дрожит и плачет сильнее и сильнее.

Альфред запрещает себе думать, что всё могло бы закончиться сегодня. У мастера Брюса должна быть долгая счастливая жизнь. В следующий раз Альфред не позволит ему упасть.

* * *

Когда до Альфреда остаётся два шага, вряд ли больше, Брюс спотыкается, взмахивает руками и беззвучно открывает рот.

Альфред падает на колени, тянется, успевает подхватить, усаживает на колени. У Брюса красные глаза и холодные руки. Он больше не плачет. Утыкается лбом в плечо, обнимает за шею и просит:

— Забери меня.

В нескольких метрах, чуть в стороне от жёлтой ленты, маячит худощавый детектив. Смотрит на них и кивает: ответ на незаданный вопрос. Другого разрешения Альфреду не нужно. Все допросы — после. Сейчас мастеру Брюсу нужно домой, подальше от всех. 

Альфред медленно вдыхает, напоминая себе: мальчик достаточно взрослый, чтобы его не несли на руках.

* * *

Недели три Альфред не может нормально спать. Не то чтобы раньше у него не было проблем со сном.

Каждые два часа Альфред поднимается наверх, беззвучно приотворяет дверь. Каждый раз не хватает воздуха: кажется, что Брюса не будет в комнате. Но Брюс там. Одеяло мерно вздымается. Это ненадолго успокаивает, позволяет ровнее дышать, спуститься, продолжить вытирать пыль в библиотеке или чистить серебро в гостиной.

Альфред старается не думать о Брюсе в белой робе до пят со связанными за спиной руками.

Брюс не рассказывает о том, что случилось в доме Галаванов. Альфред не спрашивает: он видит это каждой ночью, стоит только закрыть глаза.

* * *

Четвёртый? Пятый? Убивая, Альфред не считает людей Джерома. Они не имеют значения: полиция Готэма не станет считать тела. Значение имеет только то, что Альфред не может найти своего мальчика, который рисковал собой, чтобы спасти его. Испуганного подростка в чёрном свитере, с небрежно выбеленным лицом, глазами грустного клоуна и размазанной по губам карминной краской.

Брюс находиься сам. Бледный, охрипший, готовый расплакаться, зовёт Альфреда, и этот голос — единственное, что может того остановить. Альфред поворачивается. В неверных огнях бродячего цирка не видно, чем испачканы его ботинки.

Брюс обрушивается на него, обнимает, крепче прижимает к себе. Раньше Альфред не замечал, каким высоким стал Брюс.

* * *

Альфред прячет кевларовый костюм среди своих костюмов и рубашек. Альфред надеется, что мальчик переживёт это, перерастёт жестокие и глупые детские игры. Найдёт наконец подходящую девушку и начнёт сбегать на свидания.

Брюс приходит к нему и входит без стука. 

— Ты сказал, что будешь ждать меня, — говорит Брюс. Он смотрит мимо и немного сутулится.

Альфреду нечего ответить. 

Брюс подходит ближе:

— Ты всегда ждал, но теперь я убийца.

Он задирает подбородок и смотрит сверху вниз.

— Я тоже, мастер Би.

Тогда Брюс подходит ещё ближе и, не прикасаясь, шепчет: 

— Если кто-то звал кого-то сквозь густую рожь и кого-то обнял кто-то, что с него возьмёшь?


End file.
